Silver Raccoon:origins
by VIGNA
Summary: Silver Raccoon is the son of Rocket and Lylla in the future. And you may remember him from the last part of the last chapter of my story Guardians of the galaxy:the rise of Thanos. this is his origin story which also tells how he came to the past...
1. Chapter 1

It was war...yep war on Half-world,not by the robots but by Ronin the accuser. I know I know, you think that because Jason blew him up he's gone...but no he's still there even with Thanos gone. My mom and dad or as you'd know them as Rocket Raccoon and Lady Lylla were doing everything they could to stop it, yeah that's right,my parents are Rocket and Lylla oh and they're the new rulers of Half-world but I'll get to that later. Oh my bad I didn't mention that this was the future,2028 to be exact. Besides you probably know me,no?, ok then, My name is Silver Raccoon,many people say that I'm an exact clone of my dad except younger and with Silver fur,hence my name is Silver. I have or used to have a younger brother called Cross,unlike me he's an otter like our mother Lylla except more wilder. Anyways back to the point, to fully understand this we gotta take you guys all the way back like way back to where it all began...so I'm just going to switch to the third person now so sit back and enjoy the story and remember this ain't a Rocket story,this is a Silver story and just like my dad always says...there ain't nothing like me 'cept me

* * *

It was about 8:00 A.M on Half-world and Silver was lying in the Palace bed twisting and turning when the alarm rang,Silver covered his ears and growled with annoyance sometime being a prince _SUCKS_. Silver threw a pillow at the alarm and knocked it off the table and silenced it,he smiled and fell right back to sleep when someone jumped on his bed and shouted excitedly

"C'MON SILVER WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

Silver groaned as he knew the voice was his over energised brother Cross

"not now..." Silver moaned

"awww...c'mon please..." Cross begged with his persuasive voice,it was almost like someone was trying to brainwash you...he got that trait from Lylla.

Silver was tempted to wake up but he sighed and said "I'm too tired..."

"well ya wouldn't be if you didn't keep wondering if Alice likes you" Cross said with a sly smile

"HEY! I DIDN'T!" Silver said

"sure...you didn't" Cross said

"I DON'T! AND LEAVE ME ALONE ON THIS TOPIC WILL YA!"

"ok if you say so" cross said.

"rise and shine boys" said Rocket as he entered the room

Silver continued to lie in bed when cross whispered in his ear

"if you don't I'll tell dad you have a crush on Alice in school"

Silver's eyes twitched,it was true he did like Alice and he didn't want anyone knowing..how his brother knew was beyond him

Silver opened his eyes and sat upright on his bed and yawned

"morning Silver" Rocket said

"morning dad"

"ready to go to school?"

"yeah" said Silver as Cross was right about him liking Alice. Alice was a female Raccoon about his age and Silver knew her since they were little more than kids in pre-school and from that day onwards,as if fate was trying to bring them together, they kept running into each other. He liked Alice a lot,she was sweet and kind and cool,and he knew she liked him back,mostly because Cross kept telling him that so many times he was starting to believe it,but deep down he knew she liked him too.

* * *

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

It was break time in school and Silver was having his lunch when he heard someone was in trouble,a girl by the sounds of it. Silver finished his sandwich Lylla packed for him and went to see what was wrong. He found Alice on the ground scuttling away from three guys ready to beat the living hell out of her,why you ask?, well it's because of her relations to Pike who was the mortal adversary of his father,Rocket, her dad was K-9 one of Pike's elite commanders who assisted in the kidnapping of Silver's mother,Lylla, as far as the entire school was concerned she was an outcast and a traitor to Half-world. An experiment that shouldn't exist,but she'd made her intentions clear that she had no leanings in her father's directions and wished to start fresh,but despite that they still despised her cause K-9 was an excellent spy as well as commander meaning he was an excellent liar so because of his rep, Alice was also deemed as a lying not to Silver and Cross,they felt that she was telling the truth but kept that to themselves as it would lead the public to believe that they were being manipulated and the King and Queen I.E. Rocket and Lylla were corrupt and untrustworthy and that was something he did not want in a million years...but now this time he'd felt that they have gone too far by beating her up so Silver growled and decided to help and if it came to violence,he wasn't going to hold back,and he had a good reason for doing so...K-9 betrayed Pike and became apart of Rocket's secret service as well as a member of his private guard,soon enough Lylla and Rocket became friends with K-9 and most Half-worlders accepted this so why should K-9's daughter be treated any different this angered Silver greatly.

"you've got guts showing up here and taking that apple...GIVE IT TO US OR ELSE!" said the one in the middle

"please...I..I'm so hungry,you've taken my money and my food at least let me eat this..." Alice quivered

"where'd you get it?" said the one in the middle sounding more sympathetic that the one in the middle

"I plucked it from that tree over there...please you do this to me everyday..at least let spare me this once I beg of you" she said as she started to cry

The guy in the middles temper spiked and he slapped Alice twice and took the apple from her and threw it off somewhere in the back,where Silver caught it and watched how this played out and if he should come in.

"dude..uncool..I mean look at her she looks like a damn skeleton"

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT HER LYING FATHER DID TO OUR DEAR QUEEN! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN HIS ALLIANCE WITH PIKE! THE SAME PIKE THAT TURNED LORD RANGER INTO A MINDLESS MONSTER! THE SAME PIKE THAT TIRED TO KILL OUR KING AND QUEEN! WITH POISON IF I MAY ADD,AND HE NEARLY SUCCEEDED IN DOING SO! THIS SCHOOL AND WHAT LIES ON IT IS FOR _HALF-WORLDERS_ _ONLY_ NOT TRAITOROUS BASTARDS AND THOSE WHO FOLLOW THEM...ESPECIALLY THEIR SPAWN!" he growled

He slapped Alice again making her scream ow and cry,he grabbed her throat and his claws dug into it,he took them out and grabbed her hand and dug his claws in them so much that it actually pierced through and made her bleed. Alice cried more and more heavily and shouted more loudly but every time she shouted he'd slap her which would quite her down, Silver couldn't tolerate this any more she was bleeding out. He made his move and stormed to where she was

"HEY!" he growled and he punched the lead figures face making him drop his victim.

Silver stood in between Alice and the other three boys,two of which knew who they were dealing with and that he obviously knew what happened here and he wasn't all to pleased with it given the growl and the angry frown.

"p..Prince SILVER!" said one of them in shock

"good you know who I am which save me the trouble of introductions...and you must know what I want"

The one in the middle recovered and was pissed

"WHY"D YOU DO THAT FOR? YOU DO KNOW HER DAD TRIED TO KILL YOUR PARENTS!"

Silver crossed his arms and did not waver from his point

"I am well aware of what K-9 has done in the past"

"then why? WHY PROTECT HER! I CAN BET IT'S BECAUSE YOU LIKE HER!"

"My feelings are my own and I deny nothing and besides..K-9 is now a respected member of my fathers private guard"

The confidence of the middle one fell a little but Silver noticed

"meaning that it's considered _treason_ to mock a member of the royal family _or_ my father's private guard...and that includes their _spawn_ as you would put it...now if neither one of you wants their ass thrown in jail then .ALONE!...UNDERSTAND!" Silver as he shouted in the last four words.

The trio fled and Silver's temper died out and he turned his attention to Alice, his face fell and he saw her miserable state as she was still crying and grasping her wounds in pain. Silver went close and knelt down beside her,he put his hands on her shoulders to get her attention but as he did so she struggled and tired to break free

"hey..hey..hey It's ok..it's ok...they're gone" said Silver as he spoke in his gentle voice

"p..prince Silver?" Alice sobbed as she turned around and found his worried face staring at him

"please..just call me Silver" he said as he noticed her wounds

"is there anything wrong?"

"let me see you wounds" he said in a worried voice

Alice was hesitant but she showed her wounds and Silver's eyes widened and he gasped softly,he took Alice's hands gently and took a bandage that Lylla packed in case of an emergency with regenerative properties,he wrapped one square on her hand and one on her throat. In a moment a green light came off the bandages and the squares fell out and her wounds were gone! Alice's eyes widened and she smiled but her stomach rumbled and she frowned again. Silver took out a spare sandwich he had and gave it to Alice

"Silver?"

"for you...I heard you were hungry my mother packed it for me but I'm so full so here you go"

"thank you!" she said in glee and she took the sandwich and wolfed it down.

"I..Is it good?" Silver asked

"wonderful!" Alice exclaimed.

"and I think this belongs to you" Silver said as he gave the apple that Alice had back to her

"thank you...Silver"

"anytime!" Silver exclaimed as he helped her to her feet and walked away

Alice smiled when she heard someone laugh softly behind her,She turned around and found an unexpected guest

"Prince Cross!"

"Alice..." Cross said with a smug smile

Alice noticed this and frowned

"everything ok?"

"nah..It's just cute"

"what is?" Alice asked as she was starting to get creeped out

"you and brother duh"

Alice started to blush wildly as he cheeks turned pink and then red

"I..I..It's nothing like that! w..we're just friends that's all"

Cross rolled his eyes in amusement,he knew Alice was lying, the blushing gave it away..

"I know you're lying Alice...I've seen you to look at each other with ' _interest'_ since pre-school. Admit it you LIKE my Silver don't you!"

"yes.." Alice mumbled

"what was that again...I couldn't hear you" Cross said annoyingly

"YES! fine my prince! I like Silver...I think he's sweet the way he protected me..looked out for me" Alice admitted

"HA! I knew it...why didn't you tell him.." Cross said

"I'm too shy...plus I don't know if he like me too"

Cross sighed

"of course he does! why else would he step in to save you _and_ give you one of our mom's sandwiches...which by the way he's really stingy about. Giving one up to someone means he likes them" Cross explained

"and you can't be shy for the rest of your life for things like this! make your move first cause trust me! Silver SUCKS in admitting emotions to others and kinda ruins it so you go first"Cross said as he walked away.

'maybe I will' Alice thought...

* * *

 _ **AFTER SCHOOL...**_

Silver sighed as he closed his locker with a bang with frustration at what happened at break when suddenly

"hey Silver!" Alice said in a sweet voice that Silver wasn't able to resist

"H..Hey Alice. are you still doing here?" Silver stuttered

'cross was right Silver does like me..he doesn't say it but he shows it in his actions' Alice thought as he backed Silver up against his locker

"visiting you of course...I came to thank you" she said as she went nearer to Silver to whisper something,Silver was blushing madly as Alice had never acted this way before.

"Thanks for saving me from them Silver..and you deserve this.." Alice whispered

"you welcome Alice,and what do I deserve?"

"this" Alice said affectionately as she bent closer and kissed Silver in the cheek making him speechless and breathless as his eyes widened at this display of affection form Alice.

She backed away and suddenly it was like Silver went on auto-pilot,he grabbed Alice and hugged her making her blush but she remembered Cross's words and returned it more affectionately.

"see ya Silver!" Alice said as she went away leaving a very shocked Silver

'what just happened?' he thought.

"yo Bro!" Cross said as he came running

"hey cross!"

"we gotta go home...Groot is here to pick us up!" Cross said

"ok! let's go!"

When Silver and Cross got back, Silver went to his room and fell on his bed and face the ceiling,he thought of what happened at School today, he was shocked at Alice's affection towards him and wondered...what had driven Alice to do what she did but that was a mystery he'd only get tomorrow...


	2. Chapter 2

Silver woke up for School again like usual but this time was a little different,he wanted to find Alice and ask her about yesterday

"Silver!" Alice said from a distance as she came running towards him

"Hey Alice!" Silver said

Alice came closer and Silver distanced himself a little,which Alice noticed

"Silver?"

"I was just coming to look for you...about yesterday"

Alice giggled softly "You're still hung up about that little kiss I gave you?"

"Why'd you do that?"

Alice shrugged "Because I like you duh.."

Sliver blushed and smiled as he was waiting for something like this to happen he smiled smugly

"oh...but you don't know I like you"

Alice laughed lightly at this

"Of course you do! you said it yesterday..remember when that guy said you only backed me up because you liked me and you said that your feelings were your own but you _denied nothing.._ remember?"Alice countered

"ok you got me..." Silver said

"besides..if you think it's too soon..think again,we've been friends since pre-school remember?"

Silver smiled as he remembered all the joyful things they did together.

"and I think...we should move forwards with this..." Alice whispered as she stepped closer to Silver who found himself wrapping his arms around her waist

"oh...yeah" he whispered, he found Alice leaning forward to his face in order to give him something he always wanted. The two of them closed their eyes and leaned closer, unfortunately, their momentum was wrecked by the school bell which rang loudly, disturbing them.

The two raccoons moved away from each other, Silver detected a hint of sadness in Alice's eyes

"sorry Silver...I gotta go to class now...see ya" Alice said as she began to walk away when Silver grabbed her arm

"wait...I've been thinking, I'm free next week and my mother and Father are going on a trip somewhere, so... do you want to go out and have some lunch?"

Alice smiled and responded "It's a date then...very well, see ya next week!"

* * *

After school Silver saw Alice, but something wasn't right...she looked sad. Silver ran to her and while her back was turned, he put his hand on her shoulder which alerted her.

"Silver..." Alice said in a sad tone

"Alice...what's wrong?"

Alice turned to face Silver and spoke "It's nothing...I, just finished a test and...I'm very worried about the results"

"oh come on now! you're an A student...what's there to worry about?"

"It's a history test"

"So? you do great!"

"I only get B's"

"That's not so bad..."

"not for my dad it isn't...he wants an A on everything and I'm afraid that I wont get it and he'll be mad" she sobbed

Silver frowned and hugged her, which comforted her. Then Silver kissed her fore-head and Alice's eyes widened and she blushed

"You'll do fine!"

"Silver..you! that was!"

Silver laughed at this "just returning the favor".

The two parted and Alice smiled and spoke "see ya next week"...

But little did the two of them know that the news that they will receive after their time out will worry the two of them as an old enemy will return


	3. Chapter 3

As time went by steadily, everything seemed ok to Silver and Cross who got even closer, close enough for Silver to tell him about his date. However they weren't seeing the big picture. As the days went by and Silver's date got closer, his dad seemed more busier and stressed including his mother. Silver even wanted to confess his little crush with Alice with Lylla but she was too busy to even notice Silver, and lately K-9 had been showing up to the palace which had Silver suspicious...very suspicious, something was going on...and no one was telling him anything.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Throne room...

Rocket was on the throne with Lylla at his side, Rocket had a hand placed on his fore-head and he was blinking to stay awake, Lylla noticed this and put an arm on Rocket's shoulder, which comforted him.

"Rocket dear...you look very tired, you should go and rest" Lylla said.

"I would darling but I'm waiting for K-9 with the report...if Pike really is back and if the rumors about the Ronin sightings are true, then I fear the worst,"Rocket sighed

The palace door opened and K-9 strolled in with a grim expression as he knelt before Rocket

"My king..."

"rise my friend...tell me is what I fear true. Has pike and Ronin returned?"

"Rocket...I'm not so sure about the Ronin sightings but unfortunately the rumors about Pike's return are no joke...he has returned" K-9 replied

"Is there any secondary confirmation?" Lylla asked

"Queen Lylla...I'm not sure how to tell you this but I've seen Pike with my own eyes...he was eyeing Prince cross, my Daughter and Prince Silver...he's targeting them...I've clashed with him several times behind the scenes but he made his intentions clear, he's coming after out Children...again"

"Oh Half-world no..." Lylla sobbed

"Then it is just as I've feared...how's your Daughter K-9? How's Alice doing?" Rocket asked

"Apart from the fact that she has no knowledge that she's been turned to a _living weapon_ be Pike...she's fine"

K-9 then continued by saying "Rocket...have you found a way to remove those programs for her head?"

"I'm sorry old friend but even the brightest minds on Half-world can't figure it out...and I've tried to get in touch with Earth, but they're busy with rebuilding their city from Darkseid's invasion"

"You also say that you've been looking out for our children as well, how thoughtful! How are they?" Lylla asked

Then K-9 smiled "It appears that Silver has an _appointment_ with my Daughter the day after tomorrow...if you know what I mean"

" _Appointment_? what like a date?" Rocket asked

"yes your majesty...the two get along quiet well if I may add...I've seen him comfort her many times and their relationship is becoming solid" K-9 replied

"Well isn't that sweet...Silver's got a soulmate of his own, he's growing up. Yup that's my boy alright, It's just sad that he doesn't know about her _condition_ " Rocket smiled and Lylla pictured the thought of Alice and Silver together

"Indeed...they make a fine pair, I'm so happy for him" Lylla commented

"Anything else about them that we should know?" Rocket asked and K-9 smirked mischievously

"well apart from a few hugs and kisses on the cheek then no"

"so they've gone that far..." Lylla said

"Oh and this trip you're having...where will you go?"K-9 asked

"To my brother's castle up north for a family reunion and for concrete evidence of Ronin's well being...I could've sworn Jason blew him up that day" Rocket said

"looks can be deceiving" K-9 added.

* * *

Two days later...

Silver and Alice were out on their date

"so where are we going?" Alice asked

"You like Pizza?"

"Duh! who hates Pizza?" Alice giggled

"Well then...welcome to the best Pizza place on Half-world! Pizza palace" Silver said as he extended his arm

"Shall we?" Silver asked

Alice blushed and took his hand and went in. The two soulmates had an enjoyable meal and after Silver payed the bill, they went to an area in the forest where there was a waterfall and sat down.

"This is a nice view" Silver commented

"yeah..." Alice said as she silently took a deep breath and held Silver's hand, which he noticed and smiled.

Alice rested her head on Silver's shoulders and Silver put an arm around her and brought her closer which made her blush and smile. Soon the two raccoons were looking into each others eyes

"let's finish what we started in school shall we?" Alice whispered as she closed her eyes and leaned in closer and Silver understood what she wanted and did the same. Soon their lips touched and Alice's sunk into Silver's for a kiss. Silver deepened it and Alice hummed with pleasure and did the same, Silver brought her closer and deepened it further causing Alice to moan out of pleasure and smile as a small tear trickled down her cheek. Alice's presence left Silver's and she opened her eyes and panted slowly, Silver opened his eyes too and spotted the tear

"Alice? are you ok?" Silver asked

"Just fine...I'm just really happy...really really happy"

"Me too..." Silver replied

"It's just...after all this time of being hated in school, this...being with you...it's different and I like it" Alice confessed

"I like it too"

Then Alice mustered up all her courage and willpower and spoke the three words "I love you"

Silver's eyes widened and he blushed "Alice...I..." then he too gathered up his courage and spoke firmly " I love you too Alice...I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH!" Silver exclaimed as Alice blushed and gasped in joy. Soon they were making out again, Alice playfully shoved Silver on the ground and giggled and Silver laughed and started to make out again. Alice's tail swished uncontrollably, she was enjoying this. When they finally finished Alice giggled

"Aren't you the feisty one" Silver laughed

"Only if I want to!" Alice giggled again as she gave Silver another tender kiss

"Oh Alice..." Silver smiled as he kissed her again

The two soulmates sat upright with arms around each other, with little knowledge that K-9 was watching them from the bushes afar. He smiled knowing that his daughter was happy, but if Pike showed up then he'd have no choice but to break the two of em up. He kept a steady watch on the two Soul-mates as they were engaged in their romance, with no sight of Pike. Then out of the blue, someone grabbed K-9 form the back and K-9 in turn flipped his captor but he accidentally threw him out of the bushes and alerted Alice and Silver, who stopped kissing and jumped to their feet. K-9's captor was none other and Pike himself, he looked at Alice and chuckled

"Alice...my dear, my living weapon" Pike said as he came closer

"Living weapon? wait a moment...you!...you're Pike!" Alice screamed as she backed away, Silver stepped forward and stopped him

"Prince Silver..." Pike said grinning

"What do you want Pike?" Silver growled

"What's mine" he countered as he looked at Alice and Silver noticed this

"NO! no way you're getting her!" Silver growled.

"What if I told you that she's not who you think she is"

"I DON'T CARE!" Silver repeated

"Really? not even if she's a Living weapon of my creation? Specifically made to Kill you?" Pike smiled

"YOU'RE LYING!" Silver growled

"Haven't you wondered why the kids at school hate her?"

"You were spying on us?!" Alice gasped

"More than you know".

"You're going down Pike" Silver growled as he withdrew his claws

"That wont help you" Pike smirked

Then Alice got a grip of herself and stood by Silver with her claws out

"Alice?"

"If he want's me...he'll have to take on the both of us"

"But you barely held it together against those guys at school"

"It's different now Silver...I have you with me and that gives me hope and the strength to stand up, cause I wont let _anyone_ hurt you" Alice said firmly

"So be it" Pike smirked as he charged, but before Silver and Alice could do anything, K-9 jumped out of the bushes and stood in their way. Pike growled as retreated as he knew that he was no match for all three of them.

"DAD?!" Alice shouted in surprise

"Hello children" K-9 growled

"What are you doing here?" Silver asked

"What were you two thinking?! Taking on Pike?!"

"Wait a sec...you were spying on us?!" Alice concluded as she blushed wildly at the thought that her dad just witnessed her _affection_ for Silver

"Only to keep you safe" he responded and Alice blushed more wildly

"But...not to say I disapprove of your relationship with each other..." K-9 smirked as he put an arm around the two mates.

* * *

3 years later...

* * *

The war on Halfworld had begun, Silver and Alice were separated and sent to different camps to work in. One day when Silver was walking around the camp he stared up into the sky wondering if Alice was still alive when he accidentally bumped into someone

"Oh..so sorry" Silver apologized as he stood up and saw who he bumped into

"That's fine, I was just thinking about someone"

Then Silver realized who it was "Alice?"

She looked up at Silver and her eyes widened, she gasped lightly and started to breath heavily. She lunged into his arms and kissed him tenderly, then she buried her face in his chest and sobbed "It's been so long!...I've missed you"

Silver wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and said "I know...I missed you too, in fact I was just wondering how you were"

Alice lifted her head and looked into Silver's eyes "I'm fine" she sobbed

"Hey...what's wrong?" Silver asked

"I...heard things...I thought that you were-_"

"Oh Alice!" Silver said as he hugged her more tighter "I won't leave you! ever!...I love you too much to do so"

"Silver,baby" Alice moaned with pleasure as she stayed in his arms

"Oh Alice...my little angel"

"Aww...I'm your Angel?" Alice asked


End file.
